


My Son; The Tragedy

by PersephoneUnbound



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Basically, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, it's Maria ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneUnbound/pseuds/PersephoneUnbound
Summary: "Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy"-F. Scott FitzgeraldMaria Stark reflects on her son





	My Son; The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a pseudo-poem of Maria Stark ghost talking about her son. It's angsty and over the top, made through my grieving process after Endgame.
> 
> Majority of it is Tony Stark, but some characters are mentioned vaguely.

_ When you become older _

_ They will take you away from me _

_ At such a young age _

_ At the very edges of being a man _

_ Where you know everything  _

_ And _

_ Know nothing at the same time _

_ I will cry and beg for your safety _

_ And you will smile handsomely  _

_ Telling me everything will be okay _

_ They took you from me _

_ You don't even realize it yet _

_ The haunting of your soul _

_ But I see it, my son _

_ My beautiful son _

_ Oh, how they begin to break you apart _

_ Your eyes so bloodshot _

_ With wrinkles that shouldn't be there _

_ Your bleeding palms always trembling _

_ As you cling onto your liquor _

_ I will plea for you to end before it begins _

_ You merely smile tiredly _

_ And tell me it will be alright  _

_ They robbed you of you _

_ You, who used to shine so bright  _

_ They pushed and pulled at you _

_ Demanding for you sacrifices _

_ You cannot bear _

_ Yet you do it _

_ Just for them, all of them _

_ they still want more _

_ Your bones are aching _

_ Your mind is flaking _

_ you bleed every time you smile _

_ You bleed as you tell me everything will be fine  _

_ He stole your son  _

_ You will beg for mercy _

_ But they go and take your son _

_ Ripped him right from your arms _

_ as you sob and break _

_ Wishing to take his place instead  _

_ I've been long gone by then _

_ But if I can wish _

_ I wish I can be with you _

_ Putting my hands on your bleeding cuts _

_ As I whisper everything will be well _

_ You'll die soon after this _

_ sacrificing yourself one last time _

_ For the chance of having all of them back _

_ You will lay gray and weak _

_ Broken beyond repair _

_ As they cheer about your triumphs  _

_ The ones who slammed a knife through your back _

_ Smiling as they call you a hero _

_ The ones who called you a drunken fool _

_ Chortling as they congratulate you _

_ It will only be your wife _

_ Who puts her head on your shoulder _

_ Who'll listen to your final heartbeat  _

_ As she wishes you were okay _

_ They will do this to you _

_ When you become older  _

_ But now _

_ Now you're an infant _

_ Cooing in my arms _

_ Holding wonders in your beautiful eyes _

_ That they will never appreciate  _

_ For now _

_ I'm your hero _

_ I will kiss your tears away _

_ As I steel myself to be alright  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should finish my TCM fanfiction soon, but I've been all over the place. This was just created in a burst of anger and denial after Endgame, and my friend told me it was too good not to post. 
> 
> My first time writing for Marvel on this site, so don't judge so harshly. I'll write more marvel fics in the future, but for now, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
